


Drowning In Trust Issues

by Northern_Nightmare



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper finds himself slowly losing his humanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Nightmare/pseuds/Northern_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Dipper knew was the fact he was below the water and sinking ever faster. When he wakes up he and his family are thankful hes alive...even though hes not really human anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So Ill work on this and my Gravity Wetlands. Ill start a new story once one of these are finished. Still working on oneshots. Just school...sorry.
> 
> Takes place after the events of legend of the gobblewonker. After that it becomes a total AU. There will be multiple chapters!

His little legs kicked beneath him as he struggled to try and break the surface. His chest burned as his air supply was gone. He could see the gobblewonker eating up Soos and Mabel. In a state of panic he tried to call out but only to have water rush down his throat. Combine that with the fact a rope from the sinking boat was wrapped around his leg was dragging him down, things weren't looking good for him.

Vision getting hazy and each kick of his foot took more and more effort. He tried to cough out the water in his mouth only for more to enter. The gobblewonker was to his upper left swimming in circles. The pain was fading along with his vision. A sense of ease and calm washed over him. They may not get to enter the contest but at least they saw a monster…

Hold on Mabel..I'm coming

Mabel kept pressing her hands against her non-moving brother as tears slide off her cheeks. They were in the metal stomach of the submarine that McGucket had created. Said oldman was watching with a guilt filled expression.

"I-I didn't mean for this to ha-"

"H-Hes gonna be ok!" She turned to snap at him before turning back to try and revive her pale brother. Soos watched trying to help in anyway he can. "C-Come on Bro..w-wake up" No movement..'W-WAKE UP" still nothing… "GET US TO THE SURFACE NOW!" She turned and yelled at McGucket. This...this couldn't be it. The boat had crashed but the 'gobblewonker' had eaten them, allowing them to join McGucket in the stomach...Dipper however had gotten dragged down where no one was thinking to look. But they found him in time!...They had too….He wasn't dead. He just wasn't!

I'm so sorry Dipper...


	2. This won't do at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know from the description something's up. Anyone care to guess what this not human thing shall be? And no worries there will be no OCs in this. I would just like to thank the three reviewers who took their time to leave a review! It really helps! So shout out to kyri45, msclever9, and StkAmbln! You guys rock!

Dipper looked around as his vision cleared. "M-Mabel?...S-Soos?" He cleared his throat and called out again. There was no one...or nothing to seen. Besides the sand below him the surrounding air was filled with thick swirling fog that made it impossible to see a meter in front of him! Where was he? Was he….dead? He went to get up but the air felt...weird. Like he was pushing against water despite there not being a single drop in sight. He had to find someone! Anyone! Despite the force needed he started to run with no idea where he was going. This couldn't be the end! It...it just couldn't be…

He froze seeing movement out of the corner of his left eye. "M-Mabel? Soos?". He shot his head around when something else moved. His body entered a 'fight or flight' stance with legs slightly bent and fists raised. There was no doubt now. There were at least three moving shadows circling him. Each one's shape twisted and turned in the fog making it impossible to tell what they were. Every time Dipper moved to look at one the other two would move just slightly closer. Soon there was not even an arm's length between them.

"B-Back off!" They paused and Dipper sighed thinking that maybe..just maybe, they listened..That was until the one in front of him growled and did what appeared to crouch down. "Bad thing...B-Ba-" He let out a scream as said thing leaped toward him.

Just before he could see what it was he jerked away, coughing up water as he heard people around him cheer.

"DIPPER YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH" Mabel choked out as she pulled him into a hug only to get pulled back by Stan

"Let him catch his breath sweet pea!" But there was no doubt relief in his voice as well. Dipper leaned up and rubbed his eyes shivering.

"M-Mabel?...Stan?" He let out a cough and started to rub his arms to try and get warmth back into them.

"Shh kid….You need to get your strength back so I can yell at you two for getting me grey hairs"

Dippers teeth chattered as he slowly nodded. "B-But Stan...your hairs already g-grey"

"If you hadn't nearly died right now I would make you walk home for that comment."

Seeing at how Dipper had caught his breath Mabel pulled him into a hug. She hadn't bothered to change so her sweater was already wet. Honestly it wasn't doing either much good in terms of body heat but the comfort of knowing the other was alright and alive was good enough. A blanket was given to the two and Stan promised a slower ride to the shack. Today had taught Dipper two things. First was that he needed swimming lessons...and second was that the gobblewonker was rea-

"McGucket says sorry for nearly drowning you" Mabel said in an attempt to lighten the mode.

"...What?"

"Giant r-robot…"

Dipper sighed. So much for lesson number two.

However all wasn't well. A certain one eyed triangle was watching the thing in displeasure...This certainly would make things more...interesting.


	3. Stuck In Bed

Hey all! Sorry it's been a bit, I plan on writing once I get hit with inspiration...also school and exams are being a bother. Thank you all so much for the reviews! And yes it is a water creature~ Thank you all for the compliments! Sorry about the error with the periods. I'll be sure to work on that! Also would you guys be interested in a gravity falls fanfiction that is inspired by Gaster from Undertale? Sorry this chapter is just sort of filler tell we get to the good stuff! Now without a further ado!   
Shout out to chapter 2 reviewers! Chaseha_Wing  
and DisneyFaller!!

 

It has been two days since their little accident with the boat and besides the common cold Dipper seemed to have recovered perfectly. Honestly he was enjoying the excuse to not do his chores and may have been pushing his luck when he ‘asked’ Stan for some chicken soup. However with a mumble the older man brought it up and that leaves Dipper in his current situation. In bed with a hot bowl of soup on his lap and the tissue box beside him. Mabel had refused to leave his side the first two days but was finally convinced by Candy and Grenda to give him some air and avoid catching his cold. 

Now that he thought about it, it was kind of weird how he had gotten sick yet Mabel hadn’t. They always got sick together, if not at the same time then the other twin would at least catch it the next day...yet…He looked towards the window where sunlight poured into the room. Mabel was no doubt doing something girly, be it a makeover, a shopping spree, gluing fake gems to bikers arms, or something. She wasn’t sick at all, not even the sniffles! Did it mean something? He shook his head and snuggled deeper into his blanket. Likely just because he had nearly drowned compared to Mabel. But he couldn’t get the thought out of his head.

Looking back down at his soup, he used his spoon to move the noodles and little bits of chicken around. It smelled good so he decided to trust that even his gruncle couldn’t get chicken noodle soup wrong. And he tasted a spoonful, he only swallowed once he was sure that the meat was properly cooked. A bit hot for his tastes but it was better than nothing. He soon found himself slurping up the bowl and getting some chicken caught between his teeth. No matter how much he used his tongue and nails he couldn’t get it out. With a sigh he forced himself out of bed and started to make his way to the washroom. 

It took a few brushes with his toothbrush to get the chicken out but it finally gave. Running his tongue over his teeth to make sure he wasn't missing any, he went to put his toothbrush away.

Except something caught his eye. Was it just him or did his nails seem...more pointed? He examined them more closely and narrowed his eyes when they were infact, sharper. 

“Weird….”

Well, nothing a nail clipper wouldn’t fix.


	4. Slime and wax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse this time...I'm sorry….so lets jump right in! Long chapter for you all for being so patient! Do you guys like longer chapters with longer update breaks or short but quicker?  
> This one was slightly rushed, the next one shouldn't be as much.

It was nice while it lasted. Dipper was back to sweeping the floors of the shack as in Stan's words 'if he was good enough to walk, he was good enough to work.' A couple days of bedrest and he was feeling fine, no cold at all! Chicken soup really can work wonders.

The floor itself was in dire need of a sweep with chewed gum, dust bunnies, and dead bugs under the shelves and counter. It wasn't so bad sweeping however, after he had 'borrowed' one of Mabels music players. So with headphones in and radio on he hummed very quietly to himself the newest hit song of the summer.

"Disccooo girllll, coming throughhhh, that girl is youuuu." He gave the broom a small twist as if he was using it as a microphone, oblivious to the real world until-

"You're getting realllyyyyy into that Dipperrrrrr." Mabel leaned on the counter with a smirk as her twin let out a scream, jumping back dropping his broom.

"MABEL DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" He huffed, bending down to pick up the dropped object. "And I have noooo idea what you are talking about. I was just sweeping as you can tell by the broom in my hand."

"Yeah sure brobro, nice cover story." She giggled at the glare she earned. "Worth it!" She climbed up and sat on the globe spinning herself around. "Soooooo-woahhwoahwooaahhhhh-AH!" She was jerked to a stop when Dipper put the end of the brome on the globe. She pushed herself up from the floor she had fell onto. "I'M OKAY!"

It was Dippers turn to giggle before clearing his throat at the unmanly laugh he had just made. 'Sooo Mabel, you were saying?"

"I'm sayinngggg how are you feeling?" She checked his temperature by wrist to his head, then checked his pulse, then his eyes, but was stopped before she could investigate his mouth.

"I'm fine..Better then fine actually!" He said with a grin that was met by his twins frown. "What? I can't have good days?"

"Well normally you're all like" She did her non-flattering impression of Dipper. "Ghosts and goblins are coming for our braiinnss!"

"I have never once done that."

"Ehh it was close enough."

"Look Mabel, I'm fine." He gave a reassuring smile. "I promise, besides this is me we're talking about. I lost my baby tooth and...well…" He clears his throat and whispers. "We both know how that went."

She grinned. "Ohh yeahhh ." Dippers face went red before he uttered a yelp as his shoulder was punched. "If you nearly ever EVVERR drown on my again however I promise I will put a typo on your grave."

"...you wouldn't"

"Don't you go drowning on me then!" Her grin faded. "Seriously...don't…That was one of the scariest moments in my life" She weakly chuckled.

"Well….I think we can both agree that I'll be avoiding the lake for a lonngg while." He dropped the broom and instead grabbed a bouncy ball, tossing it from hand to hand. "Maybe even the pool...honestly nearly drowning makes you question water a lot more."

"Does this mean-"

"Showers included."

'Son of a goat Dipper! You smell like dead fish enough as it is!"

"Do not!..." He sniffed his armpit and wrinkled his nose. "Okay but its more of a scent of garlic and onions in a dumpster in summer...Idea!" He grabbed a bottle of air freshener and sprayed himself. "See? Problem solved!"

Mabel coughs and waved infront of her nose. "A bit much don't you think brobro?"

"Nahhh" Waves his hand dismissively. "Just the right amount of…" He reads the label "...Citrus..morning..waterfall..blast..Okay who names these?!"

"The people with noses for eyes! They smell things..and see them!"

"That sounds fake but okay.."

"Hey Dipper! You seem like you're done...Wanna go watch some ducktective with me?"

"Ohh yeah! New episode!" He nodded. "Stans not gonna lick the floor. Lets go crack some mysteries!"

"I think you mean..QUACK some mysteries?"

"Mabel...just...why?"

As the two twins ran to the living room they forgot to put the broom back in the corner, had they remembered they would have noticed the tiny bit of slime that was now on the handle.

After getting the tv ready, a hunt for batteries, getting popcorn ready, and sitting down the two twins were enjoying the show."

"That duck is a genius!" Mabel said, reaching for popcorn only to have her hand slapped by Dipper.

"Eh, it's easier to find clues when you're that close to the ground. "

"Are you saying you could outwit Duck-tective? "

"Mabel, I have very keen powers of observation. For example...I can tell by the way you smell that you spent most of the day rolling around in grass near the creek."

Her eyes widen. "Wooahhh….Wait..how?"

"You have the smell of fresh cut grass, assuming you cut some..and the smell of like..I don't know..fresh water"

"Fresh water doesn't have a smell Dipper."

"...It does now."

Before Mabel could comment Soos ran in* "Hey, dudes, you'll never guess what I found! "

Dipper spoke up first. "Buried treasure?"

When Mabel did she only got to say buried before punching Dipper with a giggle "I was gonna say that!"

Soos lead them to a door. "So, I was cleaning up, when I found this secret door, hidden behind the wallpaper. It's crazy bonkers creepy!" Opening said door revealed a bunch of figures, still as stone..or in this case wax."

The three looked around as Dipper walked up to one. "Whoa! It's a secret wax museum!"

"They're so life-like." She said, poking the nose of Sherlock. "A bit dark in here...got a flashlight?"

Dipper walked around. "I don't know what you're talking about, I can see fine." He turns his head. "This ones really poorly made."

"Its just me, your gruncle Stan!"

And thats enough to earn screams of horror from all three. Stan rolls his eyes and looks around, Soos fixing the wire so the light bulb flickered before lighting up.

"Behold the Gravity Falls Wax Museum! It was one of our most popular attractions... before I forgot all about it. I got 'em all! Genghis Khan, Sherlock Holmes," Looks at a wax sculpture of Larry King. "some kind of, I don't know, goblin man?"

Dipper rubbed his arm. "Kiinndd of creepy."

"And now for my personal favorite: Wax Abraham Lincoln, right over-" Looks at the melted glob of wax on the floor, which is under sunlight from the window above it. "Oh! Oh no! Come on, who left the blinds open? Wax John Wilkes Booth, I'm looking in your direction!" He Bends down and puts finger in wax before he sighs. "How do you fix a wax figure?"

It wasn't long before Mabel had volunteered to make him a whole new one. Stan and Soos walked out, leaving the twins alone. Mabel flashes Dipper a thumbs up and he too leaves.

Dipper woke up slightly light headed that morning, when he turned his head he saw Mabels bed was still empty. So he started his search for her. He discovered her working away on her sketchpad beside the wax pile.

'Dipper! Perfect timing!" She drags him over. "What do you think of my idea? Shes part fairy princess and part horse fairy princess!" Dipper slowly nodded.

"How about something..more...realistic? Like from real life?

"Like a waffle! With big arms!"

"Or...something close to home? Like a family member"

Stan chose just that moment to enter the room, and Mabels inspiration took root.

Needless to say her wax Stan did not last long at all. For after a meeting that ended in a disappointed group of people, wax Stan met an untimely demise at the hand of an axe. After the cops refused to help out it was up to Dipper to solve this mystery with the help of his sidekick, Mabel!

"No offense Dipper but you're the sidekick.."

"Have people been saying that?"

The twins went everywhere in town, narrowing the killer down to someone with left hands. Yet even with only one suspect left, the case was left cold as he had solid evidence proving himself innocent! The axe had no fingerprints. The only clue was that and a hole in the shoe….

'Wait a minute, what has a hole on its shoe and no fingerprints? Mabel! The murderers are-"

"Standing right behind you"

Dipper turned around and instead of screaming, or accusing them of black magic, he let out a hiss in self defense.

"Dipper! Now is not the time for hissing!...I mean yeah okay I know you kitten sneeze but hissing…"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "I was about to monologue about our tragic backstory but you completely ruined the mode! Kids these days!" The wax figures had their eyes roll into their heads to show only white. "I guess we just skip to your death now!"

It would have been the end of the twins had not their quick thinking of using the heat to melt them. Ending the day on a positive note of noogies and sweet sweet taste of proving someone wrong.

On a less happy note Dipper was indeed forced to have a shower to remove the smell of rotten fish and onions. He made the unhappy discovery that Stan must have been right about a sweating problem, he had started to sweat so much it was starting to turn slimey!


	5. Something Seems Fishy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY IM SO SORRY FOR THESE SLOW UPDATES  
> SO SORRY  
> ALSO THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS  
> AND HELP  
> AND THANKS Lutias'Kokopelli FOR CATCHING SOMETHING, I’LL JUST EXPLAIN IT. MYBAD. 
> 
> ALSO I NOW HAVE A GOAL FOR ALLL OF MY MULTI-CHAPTER FICS...FROM NOW ON EVERY CHAPTER OF MY WORKS WILL BE OVER 1000 WORDS

Dipper was currently poking the eggs in front of him with a spork to make sure they didn’t move, knowing Stan’s cooking there was the high chance that they would indeed grow legs and walk off into the sunset leaving him with an empty stomach...Well..only halfway empty. He had eaten the bacon as if he hadn’t eaten in weeks, going as far as to steal some off of Stan and Mabels plates. Speaking of the two, they watched the boy in confusion.

“Uh brobro...you sure you’re feeling well?”

“Yeah, just making sure that Stans not trying to poison us.” Mabel raised her eyebrow at him and he looked back at his plate. 

“If thats the case then why did you eat your meat so quickly?”

 

“....Because some people will put the poison in food for a thrill but in order to avoid guilt they’ll put the antidote in another section of food.”

“Then whyyyyy eat the antidote fist?”

“.....because I was seeing if I could taste it and thus get a better idea if there was poison in the eggs.”

“Dipper you know I hate it when people lie.” She frowned.

“I…” he sighed. “I just really wanted meat okay?’

“Was that so hard?”

“Yes…”

“You dork.” She looked at his plate then back at him. “Not feeling the eggs today?”

“Not really…”

“Well in thaattttt case.” She grabbed his plate and helped herself. “You stole the bacon so this is only fair.”  
“Be my guest.” He rubbed his eyes and got up. “I’m gonna have a shower, don’t yell if you ne-”

Stan and Mabel started laughing and Dipper crossed his arms, glaring at the pair.

“Wait...you’re seriously..WILLINGLY having a shower?”

“Well yeah, didn’t I just say that? Did you forget your hearing aid Stan?” he walked by the pair looking annoyed before heading up the stairs leaving the two alone to discuss.

“Stan what do you thinks going on with Dipper?” 

“You see cupcake, there comes a time in every young man's life when he gets moody, smelly, and unpredictable. This magical time is ca-”

“I GET IT!” She raised her hands in defense. “Thanks...I get it…” she crinkled her nose. “I guess its a good thing...He smelled like….like…” she sniffed the air. “Rotten...fish? Okay seriously what is with the fish?! Does he have a secret fish pet or something?!” She got up. “Alright gang, it looks like we have a mystery to solve.”

“Yeah okay. You do that.” He grabbed a cup of coffee and headed towards the living room. Mabel grinned and started to sneak towards their room but paused outside the bathroom door. Was that..singing? She paused and yeah it was indeed singing. Now Dipper singing in the shower was nothing new, no he was an expert at singing BABBA and top 40 hits...no the weird thing was this wasn’t like ANY music she had ever heard him sing. It actually sounded….nice! Dipper sounded nice for a 12 year old boy going through voice cracks! Yeah...impossible.

She knocked on the door. “Dipper turn off the radio! Don't wanna electrocute yourself..that would be….shocking!” She giggled at her own joke.

The singing stopped and Dipper spoke, sounding confused and embarrassed.

“Radio? M-Mabel there's no radio in here!...wait did you think I was a song on the radio?” That last bit was said with a small hint of pride.

“Oh don’t get full of yourself dork…” Now she was really really confused, and mystery solving had always been her brothers thing...now her brother WAS the mystery! She sighed and walked to her room, flopping onto her bed and looking at the plushies.

“I don’t know Mr.Bearington….Dipper seems off...I think that the nearly drowning thing may have messed him up...more than he was already.” She rolled over to look at the roof thinking back. Okay...he had nearly drowned that much was certain...but...what else? There had been nothing else in the water besides them and boat rubble...whatever was going on had to be inside his mind… This had to be supernatural...Maybe the gnomes had cast a curse on him! 

Getting up she ran downstairs fast as she could, grabbing the leafblower and heading into the woods. She had to find Jeff, easy enough. The hard part would be making him confess and undo the gnome magic and that's why she brought good ol leaf machine. Now where would he be...She parted some bushes and found her answer. There was the little man in a tiny bathtub washing himself with….squirrels….

“Ew!”

He yelped and looked over.

“Mabel! This….this is normal for gnomes…..What..what are you doing here?” He smirked. “Come here to reconsider our off-”

“No...No way, not in your dreams buddy. Look just tell me what you guys did to Dipper.”

“Dipper...Dipper..the brat with noodle arms?”

“Well...yes…”

“Nothing...yet…”

“Uh huuuu I tottalllyyy believe you..NOT!” She aimed the leafblower and he raised his hands.

“WOAH WOAH WOAH..Put the leafblower down! I have no what you’re talking about!” he sounded genuine and once again Mabel was back to step one.

“You’re...being honest aren’t you.”

“Yes! Yes! Now...Hey where are you going?”

Mabel was already running back to the shack with determination, tossing the leafblower beside the golf cart as she nearly slammed into the shacks front door. Okay..if the gnomes weren’t responsible then it had to be something else. She grinned. The journal! Dippers little nerd book was bound to have something that she could use. She was so eager to find it she nearly tripped over Dipper in the hallway, said boy was curled up in a ball whimpering in pain. 

“Dipper!” She gasped and crouched beside him. “Dipper whats wrong?”

“My e...yes….”   
She tried to look at them but he was holding his head. Then out of nowhere he stopped and looked over at Mabel as if nothing had happened.

“What are you looking at?” She blinked and reared her head back.

“You! You were just on the floor crying about your eyes!”

 

“Mabel...I was just tying my shoe...Are you okay?”

She clenched her fists.

“Dipper this isn’t funny!”

“I’m not trying to be funny!” He glared and Mabel reared her head back once more in shock seeing his pupils narrowed at her in a cat like manner. He sighed. “I’m okay...please...trust me on this.” He walked past her and down the stairs, leaving a flabbergasted Mabel

There was no use changing her mind now, she was gonna find out what was happening to her brother, now if only she could find a way into his mind...


End file.
